finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Final Fantasy VIII weapons
reacquiring weapons for the party.]] The weapon equipment list in Final Fantasy VIII is the smallest of its kind in the ''Final Fantasy'' series, including the weapons equippable by temporary characters. The game has 35 equippable weapons (13 if one discounts the weapons that are upgraded versions of the original weapon). Specific items are needed to upgrade the weapons at junk shops, and the Weapons Monthly magazines scattered around the world inform about the required items, although it is not necessary to read them to get the better weapons; it is enough to only own the required parts. However, stats are mainly gained via the Junction system, and thus the weapon upgrades are a particularly good way to become stronger, especially when most upgrades only give a negligible boost to Strength. The weapons most useful for upgrading are Squall's gunblades because they unlock new finishers to his Limit Break, and Selphie's ultimate weapon that has innate 255% hit rate. Upgrading a weapon in the Steam version earns the player the achievement Handyman. :For list of weapon modeling items see junk shop. Gunblades Difficult to manage requiring a lot of skill. These weapons belong to Squall and Seifer. Gunblades have a 255% hit rate. Pressing the trigger button on-hit boosts damage for both Squall and Seifer; gunblades don't naturally deal critical hits. Squall's gunblades unlock new finishers to his Renzokuken Limit Break, and thus it is good to prioritize his upgrades out of the party. Squall's gunblades Seifer's gunblade Seifer uses his gunblade differently from Squall, in a backhand slash rather than a forward one, although this may just be his fighting style and not due to the weapon's design mechanic. He also uses it with one hand rather than two. Due to a lack of mention in any source material involving gunblades, it is unknown whether this is an actual model type or a custom designed model for Seifer's personal use. Blaster Edges Wrist mounted ranged weapons; Rinoa's preferred form of offense. Gloves Blunt and to the point; Zell's area of expertise. Whips The artful and precise weapon of Quistis. Nunchakus Selphie's preferred weapon. Shotguns Irvine's weapon of choice as an accomplished gunman. Other weapons The following are the weapons usable by other characters. None of these weapons can be purchased or remodeled, and are not mentioned in any issue of Weapons Monthly. Other appearances ''Dissidia Final Fantasy Squall Leonhart's exclusive weapons are gunblades from ''Final Fantasy VIII—the Revolver, the Twin Lance, the Punishment, and the Lion Heart. Squall wields the Revolver in battle and exchanges it for the Lion Heart in his EX Mode. Ultimecia's exclusive weapons are Rinoa's Blaster Edges—the Valkyrie, Cardinal, and Shooting Star. The Machine Gun appears as the weapon of the "Machine" set, which otherwise includes Tools from Final Fantasy VI. ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Squall and Ultimecia retain their exclusive weapons. Laguna wields his Machine Gun in battle, and the Machine Gun is now one of his exclusive weapons. Zell's Ehrgeiz appears as a level 100 grappling weapon. Dissidia Final Fantasy NT Dissidia2015CuttingTrigger.png|Cutting Trigger. DFF2015 Squall's Hyperion.jpg|Hyperion. Dissidia2015Revolver.png|Revolver. DFF2015 Twin Lance Squall.png|Twin Lance. Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia DFFOO Cutting Trigger (VIII).png|Cutting Trigger. DFFOO Flail (VIII).png|Flail. DFFOO Fujin's Chakram (VIII).png|Fujin's Chakram. DFFOO Hyperion (VIII).png|Hyperion. DFFOO Machine Gun (VIII).png|Machine Gun. DFFOO Maverick (VIII).png|Maverick. DFFOO Metal Knuckle (VIII).png|Metal Knuckle. DFFOO Raijin's Staff (VIII).png|Raijin's Staff. DFFOO Red Scorpion (VIII).png|Red Scorpion. DFFOO Revolver (VIII).png|Revolver. DFFOO Twin Lance (VIII).png|Twin Lance. DFFOO Ulysses (VIII).png|Ulysses. DFFOO Valiant (VIII).png|Valiant. Pictlogica Final Fantasy PFF Bismarck Icon.png|Bismarck rank 5 icon. PFF Bismarck Icon 2.png|Bismarck rank 6 icon. PFF Bismarck Icon 3.png|Bismarck rank 7 icon. PFF Cardinal Icon.png|Cardinal. PFF Fujin's Chakram Icon.png|Fujin's Chakram. PFF Gauntlet Icon.png|Gauntlet. PFF Hyperion Icon.png|Hyperion rank 4 icon. PFF Hyperion FFVIII Icon 2.png|Hyperion rank 5 icon. PFF Hyperion Icon 2.png|Hyperion rank 6 icon. PFF Hyperion Icon 4.png|Hyperion rank 7 icon. PFF Harmony Lion Heart Icon.png|Lion Heart. PFF Maverick Icon.png|Maverick. PFF Punishment Gunblade Icon.png|Punishment Rank 5 icon. PFF Punishment FFVIII Icon 2.png|Punishment Rank 6 icon. PFF Punishment FFVIII Icon 3.png|Punishment Rank 7 icon. PFF Raijin's Staff Icon.png|Raijin's Staff. PFF Revolver Icon.png|Revolver. PFF Rising Sun Icon.png|Rising Sun. PFF Shear Trigger Icon.png|Shear Trigger. PFF Slaying Tail FFVIII Icon.png|Slaying Tail. PFF Ulysses Icon.png|Ulysses. PFF Valiant Icon.png|Valiant. PFF Valkyrie Icon.png|Valkyrie. PFF Pinwheel Icon.png|Pinwheel. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Many weapons, including Irvine's guns, Squall's gunblades, Zell's gloves, Selphie's nunchaku, and Rinoa's blaster edges, appear as weapons. FFAB Valiant R.png|Valiant ®. FFAB Valiant R+.png|Valiant (R+). FFAB Cardinal SR.png|Cardinal (SR). FFAB Chain Whip SR.png|Chain Whip (SR). FFAB Crescent Wish SR.png|Crescent Wish (SR). FFAB Cutting Trigger SR.png|Cutting Trigger (SR). FFAB Flail FFVIII SR.png|Flail (SR). FFAB Flametongue FFVIII SR.png|Flame Saber (SR). FFAB Katal SR.png|Katal (SR). FFAB Machine Gun SR.png|Machine Gun (SR). FFAB Maverick SR.png|Maverick (SR). FFAB Metal Knuckle FFVIII SR.png|Metal Knuckle (SR). FFAB Morning Star FFVIII SR.png|Morning Star (SR). FFAB Pinwheel FFVIII SR.png|Pinwheel (SR). FFAB Revolver SR.png|Revolver (SR). FFAB Rising Sun FFVIII SR.png|Rising Sun (SR). FFAB Shear Trigger SR.png|Shear Trigger (SR). FFAB Slaying Tail SR.png|Slaying Tail (SR). FFAB Ulysses SR.png|Ulysses (SR). FFAB Valkyrie SR.png|Valkyrie (SR). FFAB Valiant SR.png|Valiant (SR). FFAB Cardinal SR+.png|Cardinal (SR+). FFAB Chain Whip SR+.png|Chain Whip (SR+). FFAB Crescent Wish SR+.png|Crescent Wish (SR+). FFAB Cutting Trigger SR+.png|Cutting Trigger (SR+). FFAB Flail FFVIII SR+.png|Flail (SR+). FFAB Flametongue FFVIII SR+.png|Flame Saber (SR+). FFAB Katal SR+.png|Katal (SR+). FFAB Machine Gun SR+.png|Machine Gun (SR+). FFAB Maverick SR+.png|Maverick (SR+). FFAB Metal Knuckle SR+.png|Metal Knuckles (SR+). FFAB Morning Star FFVIII SR+.png|Morning Star (SR+). FFAB Pinwheel FFVIII SR+.png|Pinwheel (SR+). FFAB Revolver SR+.png|Revolver (SR+). FFAB Rising Sun FFVIII SR+.png|Rising Sun (SR+). FFAB Shear Trigger SR+.png|Shear Trigger (SR+). FFAB Slaying Tail SR+.png|Slaying Tail (SR+). FFAB Ulysses SR+.png|Ulysses (SR+). FFAB Valkyrie SR+.png|Valkyrie (SR+). FFAB Valiant SR+.png|Valiant (SR+). FFAB Bismarck SSR.png|Bismarck (SSR). FFAB Cardinal SSR.png|Cardinal (SSR). FFAB Crescent Wish SSR.png|Crescent Wish (SSR). FFAB Ehrgeiz SSR.png|Ehrgeiz (SSR). FFAB Excalibur FFVIII SSR.png|Excalibur (SSR). FFAB Exeter SSR.png|Exeter (SSR). FFAB Flail FFVIII SSR.png|Flail (SSR). FFAB Flametongue FFVIII SSR.png|Flame Saber (SSR). FFAB Fujin's Pinwheel SSR.png|Fujin's Chakram (SSR). FFAB Gauntlet SSR.png|Gauntlet (SSR). FFAB Harpoon FFVIII SSR.png|Harpoon (SSR). FFAB Hyperion SSR.png|Hyperion (SSR). FFAB Katal FFVIII SSR.png|Katal (SSR). FFAB Lion Heart SSR.png|Lion Heart (SSR). FFAB Maverick SSR.png|Maverick (SSR). FFAB Metal Knuckle FFVIII SSR.png|Metal Knuckle (SSR). FFAB Morning Star FFVIII SSR.png|Morning Star (SSR). FFAB Pinwheel FFVIII SSR.png|Pinwheel (SSR). FFAB Punishment SSR.png|Punishment (SSR). FFAB Red Scorpion SSR.png|Red Scorpion (SSR). FFAB Rising Sun FFVIII SSR.png|Rising Sun (SSR). FFAB Shooting Star Weapon SSR.png|Shooting Star (SSR). FFAB Slaying Tail SSR.png|Slaying Tail (SSR). FFAB Strange Vision SSR.png|Strange Vision (SSR). FFAB Twin Lance SSR.png|Twin Lance (SSR). FFAB Ulysses SSR.png|Ulysses (SSR). FFAB Valiant FFVIII SSR.png|Valiant (SSR). FFAB Valkyrie SSR.png|Valkyrie (SSR). FFAB Cardinal SSR+.png|Cardinal (SSR+). FFAB Crescent Wish SSR+.png|Crescent Wish (SSR+). FFAB Ehrgeiz SSR+.png|Ehrgeiz (SSR+). FFAB Excalibur FFVIII SSR+.png|Excalibur (SSR+). FFAB Exeter SSR+.png|Exeter (SSR+). FFAB Flail FFVIII SSR+.png|Flail (SSR+). FFAB Fujin's Pinwheel SSR+.png|Fujin's Chakram (SSR+). FFAB Gauntlet SSR.png|Gauntlet (SSR+). FFAB Harpoon FFVIII SSR+.png|Harpoon (SSR+). FFAB Hyperion SSR+.png|Hyperion (SSR+). FFAB Katal FFVIII SSR+.png|Katal (SSR+). FFAB Lion Heart SSR+.png|Lion Heart (SSR+). FFAB Maverick SSR+.png|Maverick (SSR+). FFAB Morning Star FFVIII SSR+.png|Morning Star (SSR+). FFAB Pinwheel FFVIII SSR+.png|Pinwheel (SSR+). FFAB Punishment SSR+.png|Punishment (SSR+). FFAB Red Scorpion SSR+.png|Red Scorpion (SSR+). FFAB Shooting Star Weapon SSR+.png|Shooting Star (SSR+). FFAB Slaying Tail SSR+.png|Slaying Tail (SSR+). FFAB Strange Vision SSR+.png|Strange Vision (SSR+). FFAB Dual Lance SSR+.png|Twin Lance (SSR+). FFAB Ulysses SSR+.png|Ulysses (SSR+). FFAB Valiant FFVIII SSR+.png|Valiant (SSR+). FFAB Valkyrie SSR+.png|Valkyrie (SSR+). FFAB Cardinal FFVIII UR.png|Cardinal (UR). FFAB Chain Whip FFVIII UR.png|Chain Whip (UR). FFAB Crescent Wish UR.png|Crescent Wish (UR). FFAB Cutting Trigger FFVIII UR.png|Cutting Trigger (UR). FFAB Ehrgeiz UR.png|Ehrgeiz (UR). FFAB Flail FFVIII UR.png|Flail (UR). FFAB Lionheart UR.png|Lion Heart (UR). FFAB Morning Star FFVIII UR.png|Morning Star (UR). FFAB Punishment FFVIII UR.png|Punishment (UR). FFAB Red Scorpion UR.png|Red Scorpion (UR). FFAB Save the Queen FFVIII UR.png|Save the Queen (UR). FFAB Shooting Star Weapon UR.png|Shooting Star (UR). FFAB Slaying Tail FFVIII UR.png|Slaying Tail (UR). FFAB Twin Lance FFVIII UR.png|Twin Lance (UR). FFAB Valkyrie FFVIII UR.png|Valkyrie (UR). FFAB Cardinal FFVIII UR+.png|Cardinal (UR+). FFAB Chain Whip FFVIII UR+.png|Chain Whip (UR+). FFAB Crescent Wish UR+.png|Crescent Wish (UR+). FFAB Cutting Trigger FFVIII UR+.png|Cutting Trigger (UR+). FFAB Ehrgeiz UR+.png|Ehrgeiz (UR+). FFAB Exeter UR+.png|Exeter (UR+). FFAB Red Scorpion UR+.png|Red Scorpion (UR+). FFAB Revolver FFVIII UR+.png|Revolver (UR+). FFAB Rising Sun FFVIII UR+.png|Rising Sun (UR+). FFAB Shear Trigger FFVIII UR+.png|Shear Trigger (UR+). FFAB Shooting Star Weapon UR+.png|Shooting Star (UR+). FFAB Slaying Tail FFVIII UR+.png|Slaying Tail (UR+). FFAB Twin Lance FFVIII UR+.png|Twin Lance (UR+). FFAB Cardinal FFVIII UUR.png|Cardinal (UUR). FFAB Chain Whip FFVIII UUR.png|Chain Whip (UUR). FFAB Punishment FFVIII UUR.png|Punishment (UUR). FFAB Shear Trigger FFVIII UUR.png|Shear Trigger (UUR). FFAB Strange Vision FFVIII UUR.png|Strange Vision (UUR). FFAB Slaying Tail FFVIII UUR.png|Slaying Tail (UUR). FFAB Shooting Star FFVIII UUR+.png|Shooting Star (UUR+). FFAB Twin Lance FFVIII UUR+.png|Twin Lance (UUR+). FFAB Crescent Wish FFVIII CR.png|Crescent Wish (CR). FFAB Lion Heart FFVIII CR.png|Lion Heart (CR). FFAB Pinwheel FFVIII CR.png|Pinwheel (CR). FFAB Punishment FFVIII CR.png|Punishment (CR). FFAB Red Scorpion FFVIII CR.png|Red Scorpion (CR). FFAB Save the Queen FFVIII CR.png|Save the Queen (CR). FFAB Shear Trigger FFVIII CR.png|Shear Trigger (CR). FFAB Shooting Star FFVIII CR.png|Shooting Star (CR). FFAB Strange Vision CR.png|Strange Vision (CR). FFAB Valkyrie FFVIII CR.png|Valkyrie (CR). FFAB Shear Trigger FFVIII CR+.png|Shear Trigger (CR+). Final Fantasy Record Keeper ;Weapons FFRK Bismarck FFVIII.png|Bismarck. FFRK Cardinal FFVIII.png|Cardinal. FFRK Crescent Wish FFVIII.png|Crescent Wish. FFRK Cutting Trigger FFVIII.png|Cutting Trigger. FFRK Ehrgeiz FFVIII.png|Ehrgeiz. FFRK Exeter FFVIII.png|Exeter. FFRK Flail FFVIII.png|Flail. FFRK Fujin's Chakram FFVIII.png|Fujin's Chakram. FFRK Gauntlet FFVIII.png|Gauntlet. FFRK Harpoon FFVIII.png|Harpoon. FFRK Hyperion FFVIII.png|Hyperion. FFRK Katal FFVIII.png|Katal. FFRK Machine Gun FFVIII.png|Machine Gun. FFRK Maverick FFVIII.png|Maverick. FFRK Metal Knuckles FFVIII.png|Metal Knuckles. FFRK Morning Star FFVIII.png|Morning Star. FFRK Pinwheel FFVIII.png|Pinwheel. FFRK Punishment FFVIII.png|Punishment. FFRK Raijin's Staff FFVIII.png|Raijin's Staff. FFRK Red Scorpion FFVIII.png|Red Scorpion. FFRK Revolver FFVIII.png|Revolver. FFRK Rising Sun FFVIII.png|Rising Sun. FFRK Shear Trigger FFVIII.png|Shear Trigger. FFRK Shooting Star FFVIII.png|Shooting Star. FFRK Sleipnir's Tail FFVIII.png|Sleipnir's Tail. FFRK Strange Vision FFVIII.png|Strange Vision. FFRK Twin Lance FFVIII.png|Twin Lance. FFRK Ulysses FFVIII.png|Ulysses. FFRK Valiant FFVIII.png|Valiant. FFRK Valkyrie FFVIII.png|Valkyrie. ;Sprites FFRK Cardinal Sprite.png|Cardinal. FFRK Cutting Trigger Sprite.png|Cutting Trigger. FFRK Punishment Sprite.png|Punishment. FFRK Revolver Sprite.png|Revolver. FFRK Strange Vision Sprite.png|Strange Vision. FFRK Twin Lance Sprite.png|Twin Lance. Final Fantasy Brave Exvius FFBE Ehrgeiz.png|Ehrgeiz. FFBE Lion Heart.png|Lion Heart. FFBE Maverick FFVIII.png|Maverick. FFBE Revolver.png|Revolver. FFBE Shooting Star.png|Shooting Star. FFBE Valkyrie FFVIII.png|Valkyrie. Other media Dead Fantasy Rinoa's fan-made weapons were created by the late Monty Oum based on the weapons seen in ''Final Fantasy VIII. The Vanishing Star gunblade is her primary weapon with the words "All Existence Has Denied" engraved on its blade. Silenced Tear is her secondary weapon. This blaster edge automatically forms into a disc-like blade she can launch with her wrist-mount launcher. She uses it for ranged attacks and has junctioned Holy and Tornado within her weapon. Merchandise Final Fantasy Master Arms include miniaturized replicas of both Squall's Revolver and Seifer's Hyperion. The Lion Heart model is included in the Play Arts Arms set along with four other ultimate weapons. As Squall's primary and iconic weapon a scaled replica of the Revolver gunblade has been featured with every Squall figurine regardless of what media or game the figure is portraying. Gallery FF8-Revolver.png|Revolver FF8-ShearTrigger.png|Shear Trigger FF8-CuttingTrigger.png|Cutting Trigger FF8-FlameSaber.png|Flame Saber FF8-TwinLance.png|Twin Lance FF8-Punishment.png|Punishment FF8-Lionheart.png|Lionheart FF8-Pinwheel.png|Pinwheel FF8-Valkyrie.png|Valkyrie FF8-RisingSun.png|Rising Sun FF8-Cardinal.png|Cardinal FF8-ShootingStar.png|Shooting Star FF8-ChainWhip.png|Chain Whip FF8-SlayingTail.png|Slaying Tail FF8-RedScorpion.png|Red Scorpion FF8-SaveTheQueen.png|Save the Queen FF8-Flail.png|Flail FF8-MorningStar.png|Morning Star FF8-CrescentWish.png|Crescent Wish FF8-StrangeVision.png|Strange Vision FF8-MetalKnuckle.png|Metal Knuckle FF8-Maverick.png|Maverick FF8-Gauntlet.png|Gauntlet FF8-Ehrgeiz.png|Ehrgeiz FF8-Valiant.png|Valiant FF8-Ulysses.png|Ulysses FF8-Bismarck.png|Bismarck FF8-Exeter.png|Exeter Trivia *The weapon Selphie wields is called nunchaku in the NTSC versions and "shinobou" in the PAL version. This is because nunchaku is considered an illegal weapon the UK. For example, the use of nunchaku was, in the 1990s, censored from UK rebroadcasts of American children's TV, shows such as Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles cartoons and films. In Final Fantasy VIII Selphie's weapon model remains the same but was called "shinobou" rather than nunchaku in the SeeD written test question the player can take in the menu. *Rinoa's Blaster Edge might have been inspired by similar weapons found in Rudra no Hihō on the Super Famicom, a game that was released by Square in 1996. The weapons were mounted on the arm and launch a crescent-shaped scythe at the enemy. Category:Final Fantasy VIII